One Little Robot
by P-bodylover100
Summary: It's just another day in Aperture Laboratories. Little does GLaDOS know that one special little robot will arrive and change her life and the lives of her three bots forever. Contains OCs. This is mainly just to introduce an OC of mine and set up for future fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a heads up to whoever hasn't seen the movie, WALL-E (Which I doubt any of you haven't.), that you don't have to worry about spoilers for it. But it WILL contain spoilers for Portal 2, so play the game before you read this. This also includes OCs both from Portal 2 and Wall-E. I would first like to point out that the Wall-E OC is my own character and his wolf design is also mine. HOWEVER, my OC's ROBOT design is NOT my own. If you would like to check out the original creator of his design the COIN probes series on Deviant Art by a person named "Fishlover".**

* * *

P-body was relaxing in the Hub with her mate, Atlas. They both watched as P-body cradled their newborn son in her arms, gently rocking him to sleep mode. Once he fell asleep, P-body uttered a soft mechanical purr, _"He's so precious..."_

Atlas nodded, _"Yeah... I'm glad he's finally asleep. He needs to save his energy."_

Even though he was asleep, Kronos subconsciously snuggled close to his mother. Her optic shutter upturned in a robotic smile, _"Awww, look at him..."_

Atlas warbled contentedly, gently petting his son's head. Looking down adoringly at the little robot, then up to his mate. _"Now what?"_

Letting Kronos sleep in her lap, she turned to face Atlas, holding his hand, _"Now we have some alone time..."_ She wrapped her arms around her mate and cuddled with him, and he smiled and returned the gesture.

Meanwhile in the central chamber, GLaDOS turned away from the monitor in which she had been watching the two bots, and went to her microphone. "Orange, Blue. What do you two think you are doing in there?"

P-body's optic widened at the interruption, knowing that She didn't want her to get too close to Atlas again. _"Uh, just hugging..."_

Just when GLaDOS was about to separate her bots, a second monitor popped up near her, saying that some cameras up in the trashed part of Aperture had spotted something. An organic creature much larger than a bird. GLaDOS turned to the monitor and changed the camera view as to try and look at said creature. The cameras weren't the best quality, considering that all the vegetation had grown over most of the cameras, but eventually she is able to see a gray wolf with strange white markings on its fur. GLaDOS stared at it for about a microsecond before sending a claw toward it, intending to grab it.

The wolf watched as the claw approached, but once it got too close, it dodged the claw and grabbed the cord in its jaws, shaking its head from side to side as if it were a chew toy. GLaDOS yanked the cord away from its jaws and attempted to shock it unconscious, but it isn't even fazed.

Gritting her metaphorical teeth, GLaDOS tried a different tactic. She grabbed a turret from one of the test chambers and quickly brought it up to the wolf's chamber. Immediately, the wolf's ears perked up and it ran away from the turret. GLaDOS smiled to herself and chased it, letting the turret open fire. A few bullets hit the wolf, causing it to yelp loudly in pain. Yet it still kept running, and then leaped down the elevator shaft to escape. GLaDOS shot the turret down after it, but the wolf falls too fast and no more bullets hit it. She sends lift up to try and trap the wolf in the elevator shaft, but the furry creature only breaks down a door and escapes the shaft before the elevator gets to it.

Making its way deeper into Aperture, the wolf runs past a loose camera on the wall, and GLaDOS catches a glimpse of a collar on the wolf's neck, and on the tag, is the Black Mesa logo.

GLaDOS recoiled from the monitor before turning on her mic for the Hub. "Blue, Orange, I have an important task for you. There is a spy running around, and it is evading me. It's running through the neon quadrant at the moment. Go find it, and KILL IT. No exceptions."

_"A spy?" _P-body raised her head curiously. At the same time, Kronos woke up beeping tiredly. P-body looked at Atlas, patting Kronos on the back gently, _"____But what about Kronos?"_

"I am not going to reason with you. This is important. Now GO." GLaDOS answered sternly.

P-body hesitated before putting Kronos down and picking up her portal gun.

Kronos saw them leaving, and he began to whimper, _"Mommy! Daddy!"_

P-body turned to look at him, _"It's okay, we'll be back soon."_ Kronos stood there for a moment before running to his mother's side.

She quickly held out her hand and stop him. _"No, Kronos wait-!" _Before she could finish, her son had already made his way over and was now standing at her feet.

P-body let out a mechanical sigh,_ "Let's go."_

Atlas smiled down at Kronos. His little boy was just like him. Turning to P-body, he added. _"Let's go, before she has us dissessembled."_

She nodded, _"Right."_

The trio set out to find the so-called "spy". On the way, P-body looked down at Kronos, and she realized just how small he was compared to her. Atlas was maybe a foot or two shorter than her, but she towered over Kronos like a tall building. Her gaze met her son's, and his lower optic shutter lifted into a robotic smile. He was so young, so innocent, so...fragile.

Why did she allow him to come along? The spy could be a dangerous lunatic! He could hurt Kronos, maybe even kill him! This was NOT a good idea, she thought.

But just when she was about to speak up, a loud howl echoed through the facility. Kronos hid behind Atlas, startled, but not sure what to think of the strange noise.

Atlas bent down and comforted the child, while P-body alertly glanced around the vicinity. _"What was that?" _she asked.

GLaDOS answered, "Quickly! It is tangled up in a batch of wires not too far to your left. It's just outside my range of control, so you will need to just quickly go over and kill it. I don't care how, you can even torture it if you like. Yes..."

P-body hesitated until Atlas gave her a curt nod, and hurried to the chamber on their left. She followed, making sure that Kronos followed closely.

"Actually, scratch what I said just a second ago. Don't kill it. Smack it upside the head, render it unconcious, then bring it into my range. I'll take care of it from there..." GLaDOS ordered, a smile evident in her voice.

At that moment, P-body and Kronos had caught up with Atlas. And they all saw a four-legged, grey, furry creature. Just as GLaDOS said, it was tangled in a mess of thick cords and was struggling to escape. Kronos took a few cautious steps toward the creature, wanting to see it up close. But P-body took one glance at it's teeth and claws, and she grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Good, you found it. Now hit it hard enough to render it unconscious, and drag it to me." GLaDOS ordered.

No one moved. Everyone was either to afraid or to shocked to go near the creature. After a moment, Atlas walked toward it. The creature struggled and barked as Atlas raised his portal gun above his head to hit it.

Kronos pulled free of P-body's grip and ran over to Atlas, he grabbed his father's arm and tried to stop him. _"No! Daddy!" _he beeped in protest.

Atlas hesitated, looking down at the child and lowering his gun. _"Kronos, cover your eyes. This won't be nice, but I need to do it, alright?"_

P-body came over and took Kronos, covering his optic so that he was unable to see.

He beeped loudly as he squirmed in her grip. _"No!"_

Atlas raised his gun again, took a deep stimulated breath, and swung down hard on the creature's skull, making a loud yelp and a sickening crack bounce through the room.

P-body glanced away and winced in sympathetic pain. Then removed her hand from Kronos's optic, allowing him to see the wolf lying motionless on the floor. _"No!"_

Atlas looked down at the wolf a little sadly, then over at Kronos, "_Sorry, kiddo. It needed to be done."_

"Good work, Blue." GLaDOS praised him, "Now untangle it so I can...do my work."

Suddenly, the wolf's white markings began to glow brightly until the light engulfed it's whole body. t dims, a small robot was left lying on the ground.

Everyone stared in pure astonishment.

The robot was grey in color just like the wolf, but it appeared to have no legs, its head was in the shape of a lampshade with a black monitor on it. Its body had a cylinder shape, while it's arms were resting at its sides. Both Atlas and P-body took a step back, while Kronos stared at it in awe.

GLaDOS zoomed her camera on it, humming with curiosity, "Blue. Pick it up and place it on this panel."

A panel on the ground lights up. Kronos ran in front of Atlas, beeping and tapping the robot to wake it up. Atlas gently moved Kronos aside and picked the robot up, and carried it to the panel. As soon as he set the robot down, the panel fliped and the robot fell into GLaDOS' chamber.

P-body fiddled with her portal gun nervously, _"W-what are you going to do to it?"_

"Nothing that you need to worry about. Head back to the Hub. Please disregard any... unusual sounds that you may hear in the next few minutes..."

* * *

**A/N: Now, this isn't exactly a sequel to "A World Beyond". Katie will not be in this one since she is not my character. Instead, my own Wall-E OC will. You've also probably guessed that the wolf is him. X3 And you're correct.**

**Also, I never could have done this without FrizzyLizzy214, who role played this with me and did the final edits. ^^ Thanks, Liz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! D: Life gets in the way sometimes... XP**

* * *

The robot had a dent in his head, and was still out cold from the blow to the head Atlas gave him.

GLaDOS was baffled when the scanner couldn't place him, so instead she extended some cords to secure him. They wrap around him, pinning his arms to his sides. She paused for a moment before sending a strong volt to him.

The robot's monitor flashed, then pixelated eyes, eyebrows and mouth appeared on it. As he opened his eyes, his head disconnected from the body and floated seperately via, an electromagnetic field. The same went for his arms and even his fingers.

GLaDOS quickly wrapped a cord around his head a few times, just to ensure he wouldn't escape.

"GAH!" He blinked a few times, looking around the room. "W-where am I?"

"YOU are in MY territory." She answered, "What did they send you for? Why are you here?"

Realizing he was constricted by her cords, the robot struggled, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You have the Black Mesa signature. You belong to them, correct?"

"W-well...I was actually made by a different company. Black Mesa stole me and made me their own."

"Mmhmm. Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" GLaDOS sent a jolt of electricity through the small robot. But instead of the shock hurting him, the dent in his head repaired itself.

"Nice try! I'm not just any ordinary robot you can shock with a tazer!" he said, glaring at her.

GLaDOS put on her really scary look, and brought in a claw with a giant drill attatchment, "Good to know. That means I can experiment with this, see what really makes you scream."

She flipped the drill on, making it whir loudly.

The robot's eyes widened with fear, "U-uh...now...l-let's not do anything we'll regret..."

"Oh, I don't need to worry about that. I regret nothing I do in the name of science." She brought the drill closer to his defenseless body, his head immobile from wires. He struggled as the whir of the drill became louder.

"In the name of science!? You're going to kill me! What kind of science is that!?"

"The best kind. The fun kind." A smile is evident in her voice as the drill began to drill into the small robot's body. He let out a scream of agony, which only made her drill further. She was enjoying herself so much that she didn't even notice someone run into her chamber. She just made the drill continue in further, making white hot pain course through the small probe's circuits. "Tell me the truth. Why did they send you?"

"AAAAAGGH! THEY DIDN'T SEND ME! I RAN AWAY! I SWEAR!" He screamed.

GLaDOS was about to press the drill in further, when she suddenly felt pain spike through her body. She lost control of the drill and let it drop to the floor. Something was at her control panel! She spun around and saw Kronos pressing random buttons at her control panel. With every button he pushed, she twitched in pain as her chassis sparked. Atlas came running in, having chased Kronos, and saw what was happening.

"Blue, I-I-He hit something back there. P-p-please see what I-it is..." She turned to show him the main controls, while she managed to pull Kronos away with a single wire. At the same time, she felt the grey probe wriggling around in her coils. She turned to see him free one of his arms, then watched as his arm folded into a weapon, and pointed it right at Atlas. "Don't touch that!"

Atlas' eye widened in fear and he stopped about a foot away from the main control panel. GLaDOS turned and gave the small probe a death glare. She recognized the weapon as it lit up and whirred to life. It was a high-powered dual cutting laser, and liquid cooled plasma cannon. With one shot of the gun, he could easily destroy Atlas along with her control panel. "Put that gun away..."

The probe glared back, pointing it at her instead, "Not until you let me go."

GLaDOS looked at him suspiciously before putting slack on the wires holding him. He sighed as his restraints loosened, and he slid to the floor. He placed a hand over the gaping hole in his chest, but just winced and righted himself. GLaDOS waited until the probe wasn't paying attention before lashing out from behind him and wrapping several wires around his gun, aiming it away from her, and wrapping another around Kronos for good measure.

Atlas warbled in confusion, _"Why are you holding Kronos?!"_

"J-j-just get to my p-panel!" She snapped back.

Suddenly a loud zap was heard, and a bright light filled the room, "I said LET ME GO!"

GLaDOS recoiled a bit when she turned and saw the grey probe raise his free arm as arches of electricity flew from his hand. Slowly, his whole body lit up with electric sparks. Then he brought his hand down and onto the wire holding his arm, sending the electric charge through her cords. GLaDOS felt a good 29,847 volts surge through her chassis. She let out a yell as she convulsed in pain, then hung limply from the ceiling, her wires fell to the ground with her. She somehow kept herself conscious, but she was paralyzed. She was helpless, but she refused to show it as she glared over at the small probe, anger boiling.

He simply glared back, brushing himself off. The hole in his chest was completely gone, not even a scratch left behind. It was as if he was never hurt. Both testing bots just stared in awe until Altas slowly walked over to Kronos, and picked him up.

"Now, if you'll let me explain... My name is Probe 5, but I used to have a friend who was Spanish so he just called me Cinco. I guess you could say that's my nickname. I was built to be just an ordinary cashier bot...but one day I was kidnapped and brought to a place called Black Mesa. Where this device called the "Gamma Sphere" was being built. It was developed to give people amazing superhuman abilities by draining the neuro-elecric energy in people and concentrate it into an individual. An evil man, the leader of Black Mesa, led the project and was given the honors of trying it out on me. It was successful, and it turned out that being a robot heightened the effects. It was scary as heck at first, but as time went by, I learned how to control my new strength. Until He had the idea of using me as his own personal war machine. I refused to listen to Him, but He was persistent and He tried to override my programming in order for me to obey Him. When that didn't work, He tried to get rid of me, but I was already too powerful and I escaped."

GLaDOS put on her sarcastic tone, "That's great, so what do you want with MY facility?"

Cinco glared back at GLaDOS, "I'm wondering if I can stay here for a bit. I'll leave you alone if you leave me alone."

GLaDOS rolled her optic slightly and mumbles to herself before letting out a sigh, "If hiding is all you want to do, fine. The first time there is an incident relating to you though, I will try my best to make sure you don't exist to the next day."

Cinco glared back, "I say 'bring it'."

She was about to say something before she remembered that her bots wer still in the room, "Blue. Head back to the hub with Green." she stopped and turned to look back at the probe, "And you- just get out of my sight. I don't want to see you around."

The two exchanged a hateful glare before Cinco followed Atlas and Kronos to the Hub...

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Now you've properly met my Wall-E OC. :D If you want to know more about him, what he looks like, etc., just PM me.**


End file.
